xoxo hugs & kisses
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: America looked up at Arthur with curious eyes, "England Nii-san... what's a kiss?" "it's what you do to someone you like." England replied. "Oh...Do you like me then?"


**A/N: I like this pairing a lot and it's about time I wrote something else besides Death Note fics. I need to change fandoms, I've been disgracing that pairing with my stories enough lol. **

**I'm glad I was able to finish at least this fanfic. I'm gonna write a hella lot more during the summer so… **

**Yes, yes I know my writing has gone stiff. =-= **

**Pairing: Englandx child, teen, and adult!America **

**Rating: M you guys. This story has BL, yaoi in it. So if you're not a fan, scram. **

…

**Age 5: **k

"England Nii-san? What's a _kiss_?"

It took time for Arthur to fully register this. And then another second to think about it again. He placed the moving box down and stared blankly at him, "W-what?"

Alfred looked down at his book, "Ki-ssing…" He read, the look of pure interest on his face.

_Oh crap. _The Britain ran up to him and read the book's cover. _Ah, damn. _He accidentally gave Alfred one of his romance novels. He was in such a rush to organize all of his things that the books he gave to the boy must have been all mixed up. "W-well you see, Alfred…" What could he say so there wouldn't be too much of a misunderstanding? England blushed and looked away as America cocked his head to the side. "It's something you do to someone you really like."

Yeah, yeah that was good.

Arthur turned back towards him smiling, "It's their way of showing affection."

"I see." The boy looked back down at his book as the other gave a sigh of relief. "So does that mean you don't like me?" England paused. Damn, right when he thought he was in the clear… "You don't _kiss _me. Does that mean you don't like me?" Alfred frowned.

"No-no! Not at all! What I meant-"

"I-I like you!" America panicked. "Show me how to _kiss_! I want you to know how much I like you!"

England frowned, "It's alright. I already know you like me." He laughed awkwardly.

"But I want to show you…"

"America this isn't…" England paused, seeing the look on America's face. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he? It was just being an innocent demonstration. He was sure no harm would come of it. The older nation smiled gently, "Okay." The older picked him up, laying the book down on the high chair as he cuddled the little one softly. He went slowly. He wasn't one to do things over again and he didn't want to scare the poor kid. The Britain leaned forward and rested his lips on the boy's forehead for a few seconds before pulling back to see a pair of big, blue orbs staring back at him. He didn't have the look of confusion; he was merely observing what had just occurred. "There are other forms of expressing love, Alfred. One day you will express that love to someone who loves you just as much."

"And you love me?" England nodded. "Well you love me a-and I love you. Does that mean you'll show me one day?"

Arthur smiled sadly, patting the other's head, "No. Someone else will love you even more than me… And I'm sure you'll love them more than me by then too."

Alfred's eyebrows creased, "That'll never happen." He frowned, "I'll still love you more than anybody in the whole world."

He retained his smile, "Well I'm glad to hear that." _No you won't. Because one day…_

_You'll grow sick of me… _

"Oh yeah! Nii-san!" England placed him back on the floor so that Alfred could grab the book, "What does _fu-fondle _mean?"

"Uh-!" Arthur blushed, snatching it and hiding it behind his back, "Heheh, okay enough of this book."

…

**Age 13: **k

Arthur finished packing his last box. He sealed it shut and placed it besides the others. Packing boxes seemed to have been a habit these days. He's been doing it for so long. It was because he was leaving. He _had _to leave. He felt that he did all that he could to help America start off. He was sure he could handle everything without him here.

He didn't want to leave, but America was growing too fondly of him. If he didn't leave now he would never find someone else to love.

The sun peeked through the curtains, blinding him. It has grown warmer now; the perfect time to travel. He would be leaving soon…

"Nii… san?" England turned to see Alfred standing behind him. He had a pained look on his face. Before he could ask his eyes wondered to another one of his books which he was clinching tightly.

The older frowned, "Looking through my things again I see."

"England Nii-san… I finally found out what the other forms of _love _are." Silence. "Why do you feel the need to have these books?"

"They're for entertainment. Nothing more." Arthur sat down. The other sat down before him as he took the book.

"I-if you're feeling lonely…"

"I'm not lonely. I have you." He smiled. Arthur was not lonely. He experienced everything in that book before. More in fact. He wasn't _just _stealing treasures during his pirate days…

Alfred gestured towards the boxes, "But you're leaving…"

"Only for a little while." He promised, patting America's head. "Maybe while I'm gone you can finally meet your true love."

"I-it's not you?" Arthur frowned. The American shifted his seating position awkwardly. "But you are…"

"Al…"

America looked down, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, "Can I… show you how I feel?" He leaned forward; resting his hands on the older's shoulders. "Please?"

"I-I don-"

"Before you leave. Because… I know you aren't going to be back for a while. I'll have to wait longer than a week to see you again right?" The younger begged. Arthur couldn't argue with that. He had no choice, he knew. He sighed through his nose and smiled. Alfred smiled, "Close your eyes."

Arthur listened, closing his eyes slowly. He felt the younger boy's hand rest against his chest, his other resting against his leg. It wasn't long until he felt lips rest against his own. His eyes opened wide as he pulled back. Alfred hovered over him questionably. "Did I… not do it right?" Arthur stared at him for the longest time. His eyes were so clear, his eyebrows straining. His look was one of pure innocence. He was truly a sight to behold. His skin looked so pale in the light that England couldn't help, but touch it. His lips… The older leaned forward, placing his fingers lightly on them. He shouldn't have been doing this. This was _wrong_. He'd grow too attached to him. Too attached that he would never want to leave him, but… England's eyes widened as Alfred closed his. Why was he tempting him? Did he know how much he was making him long for him? Arthur kissed him; his hand wondering towards the child's back, supporting him. A hand snuck up his shirt, making the younger gasp, clinching his shirt tightly. Alfred moaned into his mouth, his body shuttering as the cold hand wondered down to his abdomen. His back was on the floor by then and England stopped, looking at his lovely face.

It was the best expression he had ever seen on him: pale skin, flushed cheeks, cloudy eyes… He wanted this expression to be only his, to only belong to him…

Arthur looked away painfully, "I can't." He looked back, stroking the other's hair slowly, "I'm sorry." He smiled sadly as he lifted the boy up and started fixing his shirt. "I don't think I'm _desperate_ enough to mess with a little kid."

America frowned.

"It's okay though." England smiled, holding his tiny hand in both of his. "One day you'll see. You'll see you'll fall in love with someone and that love… will be different from the way you feel for me right now."

"When will you be back?" Tears formed in his eyes, but he wouldn't dare let it slip.

The Britain kissed his hand softly, "Soon." He let go, wiping the tears from the child's eyes. He kissed his forehead and stood up.

_I'm sorry. I can't let you fall for someone like me. Someone better is out there for you. So if I leave you'll be able to find them… _Arthur started away, heading for his room. He closed his door silently and hid his head in his arm, a tear running down his cheek. "Bloody hell…" _I had no idea how hard this would be… _

…

**Age 22: **k

Arthur was nervous as hell coming back. He hadn't seen Alfred in year. He had heard that America had grown stronger over the years, that he was doing fine by himself, but he was still worried. He wanted to make sure.

Arthur was feeling a bet nervous seeing him again. He did of course have to leave so maybe their bond grew apart a little.

It was a cold, spring night when he arrived. He shivered lightly into his jacket. The street lights caught a glimpse of him every time he past one. They each made him look paler than he actually was.

Standing in front of America's door he shook his head, clutching his suitcase tightly. _Nothing has changed_ he thought. He was sure America hadn't changed one bit. He rang the doorbell and the first thing he heard was a loud crash just inches away from the door. He stared dumbfounded as loud footsteps rushed towards the door and when the door was opened he did not see a small America… but a young man just a few inches taller than him.

"England! You're finally here." The man coughed, breathing heavily with his hand against his chest. His voice was deeper than he remembered and his hair turned a darker, dirtier blond. Was this really the same America he remembered?

"Uh… hi." Arthur didn't know how to present himself. He had never seemed so confused in his whole life.

Alfred took notice of Arthur's unusual expression and smiled, "What's wrong, England? Falling for me?"

The other turned pink, "Wha-!? No!"

"Then hurry and come in. It's cold out here."

England stepped inside and right when he did America grabbed his shoulders quickly, "England you were right!"

"A-about what?" He stammered.

"The person I'd fall in love with. I finally found her!" Alfred smiled.

England felt like his heart broke in two. "O-oh." But he was happy for America. He was… "W-wow," His smile was small, "you mentioned her right when I got in here. You must like her a lot."

America laughed, "Oh man, I do. She's even living here. I'll introduce her to you later."

"R-really?" _So sudden… _"I-I'm kinda…"

"Oh, you must be tired, huh?" Alfred took the other's hand and lead him towards the upstairs, "Here, I'll show you to your room."

Arthur gasped silently, staring. _When did his hand get so big…? _He looked around him. _Everything's the same… _Everything did seem the same besides the fact that it was more cluttered around here than he remembered.

They stopped in front of a closed door, "Here we are. I would let you have your old room, but Patricia and I use it now."

_So her name's Patricia… _

England shook his head, "No, no. This room's just fine."

"Haha, good! Well I gotta get back to work." He waved behind him as he ran off, "See ya!"

England seemed to stare back at him for the longest time before entering his room. It was smaller than his original one, but he didn't notice. He wondered over to the bed and let himself fall on it. _So he's found someone… God why the hell am I feeling this way…? I should be happy for him… _He rolled over on his bed, "All I know is that I don't want to meet her. I just came here to see how he was. Now I know so I can just leave tomorrow… I'll just tell him things came up and…" He sighed. _God, I'm hopeless… _

Sleep came faster than he thought to him, but unfortunately he didn't stay asleep the whole night. He wiped his eyes, sitting up groggily as he stared at his watch.

It was only four o'clock…

He wondered if his 'brother' would mind if he got some tea. He wondered down the stairs, but then thought: _Does he even still have tea here? _"Ugh… last time I heard, coffee was his new thing." He chuckled to himself. He walked through the living room, but paused to see a lump on the couch. He wondered over to see that it was America, sleeping soundly.

"Heh… you git," He smiled, "if you keep sleeping like that you'll get sick." England circled around the couch and sat in the free space next to the other's head. "Though…" He brushed his hair away from his face, "I'm sure you sleep with your _girlfriend _too." _Have you slept with her, Alfred? Have you made love to her? _Arthur wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that he needed to get out of here. "I'm sorry… that I can't stay here. I just can't see this girl. The girl you've grown fond of."

"Well," America placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, "since she's not here… you can stay."

England's eyes widened to see an awake America, "A-Alfred!"

Said boy sat up, hovering over him, "Fooled ya." He smiled.

"Wh-wha-!? How long have you been…?"

"I was awake the _whole time_." He laughed, placing his hands on either side of his 'brother'.

Arthur frowned and looked away, "So you… heard…" He covered his eyes with his arm, "Sorry… I know I should be happy for you… after all _I've _been the one to be pushing you into getting into a relationship… But… I'm such a fool."

He only heard Alfred laugh as his arm was pulled away from him. England stared up at him and saw the kindest smile he could have ever seen on anyone, "You're so cute when you're jealous." America took the other's hand and kissed it softly, "I lied." Arthur's eyes widened, "There's no 'Patricia'."

"B-but why-!?"

He smiled, "I wanted to make sure." The American leaned down, his face just inches away from him as he rested his hand on his cheek, "I've been waiting for so long. I didn't want you to think I was still a 'kid'." His warm breathe caressed the Britain's cheek, turning them pink as Alfred kissed them. "I'm not going to wait anymore though… I can just hope that you forgive me." He kissed him intensely, licking his lips for entrance which England immediately granted. England hadn't had sex in so long he wasn't sure, but he was sure he had never felt this good with _any _women he's been with. The feeling of Alfred's hands all over his body, his lips trailing down to his neck; he had wanted this for so long, but never wanted the other to fall slave to it. America had waited so long for it…

The younger bumped his knee towards England's crotch causing a moan to escape his lips as he leaned his head back. America smirked, a hand slipping down and undoing the belt that separate him from the thing he wanted. His hand sneaked in, ghosting its way over to England's member. "Can I… show you how I feel?"

Arthur shuttered lightly, staring up at him with half-lit eyes. Closing them were enough for America to know that he wanted it. Alfred started to stroke him gently. Lightly at first, but then his movements quicken, making the other gasp under him as he hid his face in his shoulder. The American moved quicker, the older trying to move along with as he bucked his hips inward. It wasn't long until England felt something as he was close to his release, "Mmm…co…ming…" Alfred paused, unsure of what to do at this point. The older was able to breathe for a split second, looking up at the other's dazed expression and smirked, "Oh?" He smirked, grabbing onto his tie and sitting up quickly, "Well perhaps I'll just show you how to do it." America slammed back onto the couch, England taking his position on top where he thought he belonged. "Oh Alfred," England smiled seductively, kissing the inside of the boy's jaw, "still after all these years… you are still clueless when it comes to love." Arthur was humming, letting a finger slide down the American's chest which eventually hooked onto his pants.

England hated the fact that he stopped. He wasn't a fan of feeling hard so taking care of this quickly would be top priority. Though he _did _want to play with him some more. But of course, they had plenty of time to do that. So many things he could show him… but he could show him another time.

The older man's hand was already in his pants and boxers, pulling them down slowly to reveal America's own length. "Oh-ho~." England smirked, "I see I'm not the only one hard." Being exposed like this, and hearing things like that made America turn a bright crimson. Of course he wasn't used to it; he never had sex with any man before. Any_one_. Would he have to get used to hearing embarrassing stuff like this? "But don't worry;" The older kissed him lightly, "you won't be for long." He slipped a finger in his entrance causing the boy under him to jump. Was this supposed to happen? He panted loudly; barely able to keep his eyes open to see his 'brother's' seductive face…

A second finger went in; America moaning which only turned the Britain on even more. He forced his lips on his for a much needed kiss. Their tongues intertwining with each other with each passing breath. Arthur's free hand wrapped around the other's waist, hoisting him up as his fingers dug deeper, sliding in and out. His prostate was occasionally hit, sending shivers down the American's spine. He clinched the older boy's shirt tightly, arching his head back as the other kissed and licked his flawless skin. Soon though the Britain stopped, sliding out his fingers and at first Alfred had no idea what was going on. But when he felt him positioning himself onto him he didn't have to think to know what was going to happen next. Before he _could _think about it more something bigger and hotter than just two fingers slid into him, sending a huge shock down his entire body. He felt paralyzed, but it wasn't bad. Actually in some sick way he enjoyed the pain. "Are you… okay?"

Alfred let out a shaky breathe, smiling up at him crookedly, "M-move…" The American wasn't even sure what he was supposed to do once he started. Was he supposed to help him? Though with the sudden sensation coursing through his body how could he help anybody in his condition? He gritted his teeth as the older pulled out and then thrust himself back in, repeating over and over until the room felt so hot to him he had no idea what was going on anymore. He barely noticed the hand that caressed his cheek, the lips that grazed his, the tongue that filled his mouth with the taste of sweet tea, it all felt so _good_. The sensation felt even better when his own length began to get its own treatment again. England was so good at this he wasn't sure if he'd be able to catch up to him one day. His strokes were gentle, but fast he was barely able to take it… He released himself and only moments later his 'brother' did the same thing…

It was quiet, there panting slowing down with each passing minute until they could only be heard faintly. "England… Nii-san?" Said nation looked down at the smiling American, "Is this… the form of love you were talking about before? The one where I'd do it with the one I loved the most?" He nodded, gulping loudly as he continued to stare at him to continue. "Well…" Alfred lifted his hand up to his cheek, "I guess I've finally found him."

Arthur's eyes widened. He had no idea what to say to this. This boy that he's been pushing away for so long… Who would have thought he was so… _clever_? He laughed silently, smiling as he took his hand, "You git…" He kissed him, savoring his taste that would last an eternity. "You are truly just a kid…"

_After all… _

**My God… I was finally able to finish writing a damn story. This sex scene was really weird to write cause… I always think of England as the uke… so for him to be on top… though for the sake of this story he had to be.**

**:D **

**I'm glad you read this and I hope you enjoyed. R&R please!**


End file.
